


Full Himbo Experience

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Works, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Freeuse, Himbo, Mail Order Sex, Mating Press, Rebound Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: After a particularly hard breakup, your friend rented a Himbo to do whatever you tell him for the day.
Kudos: 10





	Full Himbo Experience

[M4F] Full Himbo Experience [Mail Order Sex] [Body positivity] [Body worship] [Freeuse] [Cunilingus] [Mating press] [Rebound Sex] [Himbo] [Creampie]

Summary: After a particularly hard breakup, your friend rented a Himbo to do whatever you tell him for the day. 

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

**[Suggested SFX]**

_(audio cues)_

\--

**[knocking]**

_(Greeting of choice; recommended Hey there, Hiya, or Howdy)_

Is this 6006 GW Avenue? Sweet, I spent so long looking for 9009 before I realized I had the paper they sent me upside down. 

Do you mind if I come in? It’s a bit hot out here. 

_(pause)_

Who am I? Oh! Nearly forgot!

_(Monotone as if reading from a paper for the millionth time)_

Congratulations, Sir Slash Madam 

My name is Insert Name Here--

 _(aside)_ That must be a typo, it’s actually _(Himbo name of choice, Chet, Brad, Vince, whatever.)_

From your local Rent A Himbo Dealer. 

For the next 24-hours, I will be available for whatever you may require. My skills include squatting, making blueberry muffins, and drinking a protein shake while driving. 

This purchase from Rent A Himbo was made courtesy of your friend, Mindy, who mentioned you’d had a breakup recently.

 _(aside)_ She sounds like a really good friend by the way. 

Thank you once again for using this service and should you experience any problems, please call 1-800-RENTAHIMBO. 

_(Normally)_ So there you go, whatever you need, I can do for you. 

You just had a bad breakup? 

My shoulders are the perfect height for you to cry on.

My muscles can carry whatever’s weighing you down. 

And I just finished this great podcast, so I’m all ready to listen.

Can I come in please? I’m sweating buckets out here.

Thanks, it’s much cooler in here. Do you mind if I take my shirt off? It’s my only uniform shirt and I’d hate to get sweat stains on it. 

Thanks, so what’s on the agenda first?

What? You’re staring at me like you’ve never had a shirtless man in your sitting room. 

You want some lunch? No, I’ll get it. Sit down, watch your show. I’ll be back in just a minute. 

_(pause)_

Here you go, beautiful, lovely tuna sandwich for you. I also did some dishes. 

Is there anything else you need done here? Vacuuming? Laundry? I make a mean muffin, as I said. 

No? Well, I can’t very well stand around here doing nothing. 

Hmmm. 

I know, tell me about that breakup you had. 

Sounds pretty serious if your friend is sending men to your house. 

You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. 

But since I’m just standing here anyway. 

_(listen to her speaking, make some affirming noises, maybe like a “What a dick”s in there or some shit)_

That sounds really rough. He doesn’t deserve someone like you.

Well, you’re smart and cool and funny. Plus like super hot on top of all that. 

I can just tell.

I am an ***excellent*** judge of character. 

He must’ve really done a number on you, huh. 

Well, the way I see it, the heart is a muscle, right? So it’s gotta be worked just like all the others. 

And you have been seriously lacking the right trainer. 

But I’m here to tell you there’s hope, and help you out. 

However you want. 

What’s something your ex never let you do? 

C’mon, you can tell me. 

_(Incredulously)_ He never went down on you?

Well we gotta fix that, pronto. 

You’re so cute when you blush like that. 

Well, no I wasn’t planning on just jumping between your legs. 

You deserve better than that. 

_(kissing)_

We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. 

But I’m here. And I’ll do anything for you.

_(kissing)_

Anything you want, I’ll do for you. 

Can I touch you?

_(feeling all over each other, making out)_

You feel so nice.

Run your hands over my back.

And my arms.

And my chest. 

Don’t think. Just feel. 

_(kissing)_

I love the smell of your hair.

And kissing your neck, down to your breasts. 

Can I take off your shirt?

**[fabric rustling]**

Whoa, no bra? 

Makes sense, I mean I don’t wear my compression shirts any longer than I have to.

Just kiss all over them.

And suck on your nipples. 

They feel so great in my hands. Thanks for letting me hold them.

Now let’s take off your pants.

Nice panties too, I love that color. 

Of course they’re not sexy, don’t apologise. It’s your house isn’t it?

I’m surprised you’re wearing pants in the first place. I never do.

Can I feel down here?

Thanks. 

And let me kiss you again. 

_(kiss)_

You don’t have to be too wet just yet, because I’m gonna make you come on my face. 

If you want me to. 

_(like it’s the coolest thing ever)_ Awesome. 

Sit back on the couch, spread your legs. 

Now hold onto my hair if you want, and tell me what you like.

_(improvising cunnilingus include next lines)_

You like this? Or this? 

You taste really good. 

I mean it, I really do. 

Are you enjoying it?

Good.

You’re so fucking wet on my face. 

Grind into me fuck. 

I’ll suck on your clit, and use my fingers. 

That’s what I like to hear, moan for me. 

No you’re not pulling too tight on my hair. 

Are you close? 

Come for me, come all over my face. 

Fuck yes come for me. 

_(improv to orgasm)_

How was that? 

Oh I’m fine, great even.  
  
But this is about you, it always has been. 

What did you say?

You want me to fuck you?

Well if you insist I mean. 

Let me get my pants off, you just lay back

And lift your legs up 

Really? you’ve never done it like this? 

You’ll love it I promise. 

_(insert dick here)_

Fuck, you feel so good, you came so hard didn’t you

Hold on, I’m gonna go slow at first. 

You know, I bet this is a good ab workout. 

Have to recommend this to some guys I know. 

_(improvise sex, include the following lines)_

Fuck you feel so good.

You look good too, damn.

Feeling your breasts and your clit

I’m so close god

Try to draw this out, fuck

Do you wanna come with me?

Fuck come with me.

Please come with me.

_(improvise to orgasm)_

Fuck, kiss me. 

How was that then?

You like that? 

Good. Well if you like that, I have something else in mind you’re gonna love.

Now let’s get you cleaned up. 


End file.
